Hakuda
Hakuda one of the main combat skills Shinigami use is honestly the rarest out of the combat skills, as the majority of shinigami focus more on the other forms, Zanjutsu, Hoho and Kido. however that does not mean in any way that unarmed style of the four forms is weak in any way Hakuda (白打, "Hand-to-Hand Combat"; lit. white hits) a close-combat style of fighting in which one is unarmed and uses only ones body, and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami. High-speed Taijutsu (体術, Body Skill) attacks are used to overwhelm the opponent. Physical strength and skill is determined by this class. Hakuda is a combination of several martial arts. The foremost practitioners of this technique are those assigned to the Executive Militia of the Onmitsukidō. As a note, if you are caught abusing Hakuda, or any simaler form of Shinigami ability, you will be Reported to the Captain Commander and put up for evaluation, After Three strikes you will lose your right and privilege to use Hakuda, this is non negotiable. Each new learned tier of a skill must be trained in order to become able to use it, you do not automatically just become able to use higher level techniques when you Tier up. Currently Approved Hakuda Grand Masters * Second Division Captain Kenji Ryuusei (kenji.moonkill) Technique Ranks Each of the techniques listed below will have a brief description of it, and how it grows with each level of skill. The levels of skill for all Hakuda techniques are as follows. Please look at this page for more information. Skills Trainable at Novice Basic Hand to hand combat, No Techniques at this time Skills Trainable at Adept * Panty-Flash Tornado (パンチラトルネード, Panchira Torunēdo) A technique where Lisa does a upside rotating straddle split, similar to a tornado, this has the effect of delivering a multiple kick attack at opponent that is near her. * Tesshō (鉄掌, "Iron Palm") An open palm strike that can effortlessly shatter a Hollow's head to pieces with single strike. Skills Trainable at Expert * Gatling Mad-Stomping (ガトリング(地団駄), Gatoringu Jidanda) A technique that has Hiyori do multiple foot stomps on Ichigo's face. The technique is powerful enough to send Ichigo flying and completely shatter his Hollow mask. * Chōhigezutsuki (超ヒゲ頭突き, "Super Stubble Headbutt") A technique where a head butt attack is used with such force that it sends an opponent flying backward a considerable distance. Skills Trainable at Specialist * Ikkotsu (一骨, '"Single Bone"') A powerful punch used by Yamamoto against Wonderweiss Margela. Using this technique, Yamamoto was able to destroy much of Wonderweiss' abdomen and send him flying along a city street and into a building, destroying it. * Sandbag Beat (サンドバッグ・ビート, Sandobaggu Bīto) A technique where Kensei delivers multiple strikes at an extremely fast pace causing aggravated damage to a target. The technique is powerful enough to not only shatter a Menos Grande's mask but utterly destroy its body. * Kazaguruma (風車, "Windmill") A technique where one throws their body up into the air, making a shearing movement with the legs to get one leg in front of the other without holding on to the ground. The move can either be done backwards or sideways. When the move is done with one leg high over the head to deliver a devastating kick to an opponent sending them flying away with tremendous force. Skills Trainable at Master * Sōkotsu (双骨, '"Double Bone"') Stronger than Ikkotsu, it is a powerful two-fisted punch used by Yamamoto against Wonderweiss. The attack in one blow can totally destroy an opponent. * Tsukiyubi (撞指, Thrust Fingers): A technique where simply extending the index and middle fingers of one hand in unison, while they are in contact with an opponent, possesses enough physical force to effortlessly send someone of even Chad's stature, flying several meters away. Skills Trainable at Grand Master * Raiōken (雷王拳, "Thunder King Fist") A technique involving a series of ultra-high-speed punches delivered using both arms. When performing this technique while wearing Anti-Hierro Armor, Yoruichi was able to severely crack Aizen's first form, as well as destroy the surrounding portion of Karakura Town in the process. (Requires Hoho Mastery, Kidou Mastery and Reiatsu Control Mastery as well) * Shunkō (瞬閧, Flash Cry) is an advanced secret battle technique, combining the physical techniques of Hakuda with the spell-based techniques of Kidō. It is an ultra-powerful technique in which one drives Kidō into one's arms and legs. The Kidō itself can also be controlled and fired at opponents from the body. Hidden Skill. Not Learnable with out special permission from 2nd division captain or Captain Commander Requires Hakuda Mastery. Hoho Mastery, Kidou Mastery and Reiatsu Control Mastery, at least two of which must be at Grand Master Level. Only 2 Shinigami and 2 Vizard may know Shunko in all of B:FM at any given time. Custom Hakuda Techniques Each person may apply for a custom hoho move or variation Once a month, hand the application (obtainable in world) to Kenshin Scarmon for approval. Grand Master Perks Grand Master Bonus: Users may consider their Endurance to be nearly the tier above their current tier, this still requires a large amount of training. Grand Masters may also pick one skill from the following list; # Vibrating Palm: This skill, while taking an extraordinarily long time to master and even longer to be able to use properly, is one of the strongest techniques in the Shinigami's arsenal when it comes to Hand-to-hand combat. The attack is, essentially, a very fast punch that causes the user's hand to begin to vibrate at a high speed. While the fist is vibrating, all hakuda techniques are 'buffed' to cause aggravated damage in an area one meter around the point of impact. The more times that an opponent is struck by this technique, the more the damage stacks. The main drawback, however, is that until the technique can be mastered every strike comes with a recoil to damage the user's limb. # Dense Bones: Due to practice with Hakuda over a extended amount of training and use, the bones within the striking and blocking points in the body have extra calcium built up to protect these areas. As such blocking Haduka moves no longer causes as much damage in these areas. This is a passive skill and only happens around the forearm and the palm of the hand. these bones are thicker and as such cannot break as easy. Category:Mechanics Category:Combat Information Category:Skill Techniques